Modern electronic games (e.g., video games) include a substantial amount of music. For example, there may be hours, or tens of hours, of pre-recorded music available for output during gameplay of an electronic game. Different portions of the music may be selected by the electronic game based on a current game context associated with the electronic game. For example, if a user reaches a certain level then the electronic game may output music corresponding to this certain level. As another example, if the user obtains a particular item then the electronic game may output music, such as a melody or short musical phrase, corresponding to obtaining the particular item. With respect to an open-world electronic game, the electronic game may output background music during gameplay.
It may be appreciated that with the increase in musical complexity enabled by modern-day devices (e.g., consoles, personal computers, and so on), a composer may spend a great quantity of time generating different scores. As an example, the composer may utilize music composition software to specify notes corresponding to a portion of music. Due to this increased musical complexity, for example based on modern devices having improved processing elements, the composer may therefore have to compose for multitudes of disparate instruments in a same portion of music. Since any electronic game may require quite varied, and lengthy, portions of music, there may be a technical constraint associated with a speed at which the composer is able to create musical scores.
At present, music composition software is limited to receiving selections of specific notes, tempos, and so on, and recording these selections. Some music composition software may enable the playing of the selections, such as utilizing Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) software. There is a technical need for enhanced musical composition software which enables user efficiency and experience improvements.